Love Bot's
by transformerspup246
Summary: TF: Prime, Does Cliffjumper have something for the beautiful Arcee? Does anyone know? How Long can he keep this a secert? What move does he make next? Arcee x Cliffjumper
1. Cliffjumper's little secert

I wanted to do a fanfiction were Cliffjumper is still alive and wasnt a zombie, Anyway i hope you like it, cause its my first fanfiction ^^

Arcee x Cliffjumper

* * *

Cliffjumper and Arcee were both training in the Training Hall, Arcee was on Target practise and Cliffjumper was doing servo to servo fighting, Arcee was eyeing up the targets closely but she didn't notice that Cliffjumper had finished with his fighting and was leaning up against the wall watching Arcee's stealthy frame, she was behind a metal frame that protected her just like in the field.

Arcee stuck her weapon and her head from around the corner of the metal wall to see the fake drone that hadn't noticed her yet, She looked along the barrel of her gun as she aimed her gun at her target

"I got you now…" She whispered as she took aim at the enemies chest, she was still undetected by the scanners the fake training drones had, and she waited for the right moment, but then Cliffjumper had managed to sneak up behind her and crouched behind her, He smirked and waited also then he placed a servo on her shoulder

"Im gonna rust waiting for you to fire-" Cliffjumper got cut off when he startled Arcee out of her aim and she screamed, she turned her head to look over her shoulder to see Cliffjumper smirking at her

"Cliff! What do you want?!" Arcee then forgot about the drones and she looked back over to where the drone was but now it had it's fake weapon pointing straight at the two, The drone only had red paint in the gun, not real plasma to hurt them but it was still bad news if they got hit, you would lose you're life if it was in the field, so you always tried to avoid it.

Before the drone actually fired at them, Arcee managed to look back at Cliff and say

"I hate you…" Arcee said with a frown as Cliffjumper only smiled as the drone fired, paint smashed against the metal barrier that they were hiding behind, they both took cover as the drone kept on firing, Arcee activated her gun again and quickly shot the drone but some of the paint exploded right in front of her face, exploding red paint everywhere on her, she slumped back down to sit and looked over at Cliffjumper turning as red as the paint that was on her frame, he covered his mouth with his servo trying not to laugh, but it was hardly did anything until his laughs broke free and he let it spill out of his mouth, Arcee huffed and got up and left with Cliffjumper hot on her heel's

"Hey nice aiming partner, seam's I wont rust waiting for you" Cliffjumper said walking beside her as they headed for the main room

"If this was real, I would be dead, you would be rusting in a corner without me Cliff" Arcee said, not making optic contact, Cliffjumper knew that it was his mistake but he always tried to make think better

"Aww, come on, don't be like that, red suits you Cee just like it does for me" Cliffjumper said as a compliment to her and to himself, But Arcee brushed it off with her stubborn attitude that she has, Cliffjumper smiled as they made their way to the main room.

Jack, Miko and Raf were playing video game's, Smokescreen, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Wheeljack were playing Basket Ball by the way of Cybertron, and Optimus and Ratchet were talking about scientific stuff, they all turned to notice that Arcee was dripping red paint off her normally blue armor

"Wow Arcee…you wanted to look like Cliffjumper? Cause if that's so, you did a good job" Wheeljack said tossing the basket ball up and down in his servo's, Arcee walked towards the main monitors not making optic contact with anyone as she heard them all giggling

"Yeah well you did a good job Wheeljack making you're self look like a Insecticon's aft" Arcee said as she held her head down a little, Wheeljack went quiet with the sudden comment as he couldn't think of one to come up with, then they all finally laughed at the joke, Wheeljack smiled and looked at Arcee

"Ok, Ok, you got me, now can we please get back to our game?" Wheeljack said turning his head back to his team mate in the basket ball game, Bulkhead nodded and they continued on with their game, and so did everyone else, Arcee walked past Prime and Ratchet as Ratchet said

"Cliff?" Ratchet said as a suggestion to who made her look like that

"Who else" Arcee answered, it was a clear enough for Ratchet to get the point, Arcee headed for the decontamination chamber as Cliffjumper walked over to Miko who got beaten by Jack in a racing game, she rested her arms on the railing as Cliffjumper walked over to talk to her

"So Miko, Got you butt kicked by Jack again?" Cliffjumper asked with a smile on his face as she huffed

"Im still trying to find out how he cheated…" Miko said as she finally smiled at Cliffjumper

"Hey Cliff, wanna play 'Truth or Dare' with me?" Miko asked as she became excited

"Sure, as long as you don't cheat" Cliffjumper said with a smile as Miko jumped in his servo and they walked off down the hall

"So, paper, scissors rock to see who goes first" Miko squealed in delight as Cliff brang up his other servo and shaked it as Miko said the words

'Paper, sissors, ROCK!'

They both drawed as Miko got a rock and Cliffjumper made his servo in to the shape of a piece of paper, Miko sighed and let Cliffjumper go first

"Ok…Truth or dare?" Cliffjumper asked

"Truth" Miko said as she sat waiting for a question from Cliffjumper

"Who do you think would win in a battle, Bulkhead or Breakdown?" Cliffjumper asked seeing if Miko will take her guardians side of his enemy's

"…I don't know, But if I had to pick…Breakdown" Miko said as Cliffjumper nodded understanding what she meant

"Ok now you, Truth of Dare?" Miko asked

"Truth" Cliffjumper knew if he picked Dare, she would make him jump off a cliff or something like that so he went with dare….what could go wrong?

"Do you like Arcee?" Miko asked as Cliffjumper stopped in his tracks making Miko jolt forward in his hand, she saw his face plate heat up in a bright blush, his optics wide as he looked down at Miko, as she had a growing smile on her face

"Next question" Cliffjumper said as he start to walk again, Miko stood up on his hand and almost yelled in excitement

"I KNEW IT! You have a crush on Arcee!" Miko said, Cliffjumper then used his massive servo to cover her small mouth

"Zip it! I do not!" Cliffjumper said but he didn't know that he was blushing so brightly that it looked like he got that red paint on his face too

"Then why are you blushing?" Miko asked with a sly smirk on her face, Cliffjumper blushed brightly again as he gulped

"Its just…really hot in here" Cliffjumper said looking down at Miko

"Then answer my question…Do you like Arcee?" Miko repeated her question to Cliffjumper, he stared blankly at her

"Maybe" Cliffjumper said as he blushed as he tried to hide his smile as the thought of Arcee went through his processor

"Maybe isn't a answer Cliffjumper, yes or no, and don't lie I can tell when you're lying" Miko said standing up straight looking up at Cliffjumper staring him straight in the optics

"Fine…I like Arcee…When did this become a crime?!" Cliffjumper while snapping a bit as Miko still wasn't scared

"It wasn't, but with Arcee's stubborn attitude, you're gonna have to work hard to crack her" Miko said as Cliffjumper scratched the back of his helm

"I know, I have been her partner for age's im just worried she doesn't feel the same way and turn's tail and run's" Cliffjumper said as he then started to walk along again, now a sad frown was plastered on his face

"Bro, you cant say that, she maybe a hard femme, but I bet she care's deep inside, you just need to have faith" Miko said trying to cheer him up as Cliffjumper started to smile, he would have said something but then he realized that he walked back into the main room, so he shut his mouth and put Miko back down on the platform, before he walked away he whispered to Miko

"Thanks for the talk" Cliffjumper said as he walked to go back to the training room until something caught his optic, He turned around to notice Arcee come out from around the corner and she had finished with the decontamination, Cliffjumper felt a lump come to his throat as he saw that the paint gave Arcee a new glow, her blue armor shined brightly as the lights from the base gave her what seamed like a spot light, Cliffjumper almost felt his jaw drop, but he bit his bottom lip to stop that from happening, he tried to tear his optics off her as he was worried someone was watching.

Arcee shivered the rest of the water off her armor, which created what looked like crystals, Cliffjumper swallowed hard as he looked over at Miko who was looking at him with a sly smile on her face, Cliffjumper's optics went wide as he ran out of the room at the fear of someone who had spotted him checking out Arcee.

* * *

The next chapter will be up shortly, Lets see what happens to Cliffjumper now that the 'blabber mouth' of the base now know's his little secert :3


	2. The drive

I rather like this one, it's funny ^^, anyway i hope you like it.

* * *

Cliffjumper ran to his room and slammed the door behind him as he felt himself blush brightly as he plants face first on his berth, he slumped down as he felt his inner core heat up as the image of Arcee keep's playing in his processor, he couldn't help but smile, he then snapped out of it when his room door swoosh open, he lifted his head to see Miko walk in, He groaned not wanting to deal with her right now, he put his head back on the berth pressing his face it into it. He felt Miko hop up on his berth and walk up on his back

"Ya know, checking a girl out just when she comes out of the shower is rude" Miko laughed as she heard Cliffjumper groan still not facing her

"Cliffjumper, it's nothing to be scared about…But the blushing is a major sign you like her" Miko said coming over his shoulder and standing by his helm as Cliffjumper finally looked up

"This is the first time im actually scared about something Miko, I have faced army's and soldiers by the million's, but im scared about looking at a Femme?!" Cliffjumper said almost yelling at Miko as she took a step back

"Easy tiger, that's no way to treat a girl, you won't get Arcee that way" Miko said, Cliffjumper's optics widened as he knew what she meant

"You're gonna help me?" Cliffjumper said looking at Miko as she nodded

"Sure am, Now lesson number one-" They got cut off by someone who opened the door to Cliffjumper's room, Bumblebee walked in with Raf sitting on his shoulder

"Miko, its time to go home, Bulkhead's waiting for you, come on" Raf said as Miko looked at him

"I'll be there soon, I need to talk to Cliff bout something" Miko said as Cliff started to blush lightly

"K, lets go Bee" Raf tapped on Bee's shoulder as Bumblebee closed the door and drove Raf home as Bulkhead waited in the main room.

"Now Cliff-" Miko got cut off again by the door swooshed open, this time Cliffjumper now was stopped for a second time and this time he snapped

"Doesn't anyone knock anymore?!" Cliffjumper snarled but he didn't realize who was at the door, he went blank as he saw Arcee standing there with wide optics looking right at him

"Whoa…. what crawled under you're hood and died?" Arcee said as she closed the door, not very impressed with Cliffjumper's sudden snap at her

"Oh Primus, im gonna die alone at this rate…" Cliffjumper said putting his servo's on his helm trying to think as Miko try's to hold back a laugh

"Dude, No wonder Arcee doesn't like Mech's, cause they always throw tantrums"

"I didn't know she was there!" Cliffjumper growled back at her

"So right now you need to find out how Arcee TRULY feels about you" Miko suggested as Cliffjumper took a second to try and think about her words

"How do I do that?" Cliffjumper said scooping up Miko in his servo and holding her to his optic level  
"I don't know, you just need to find clues, can you do that?" Miko asks almost insulting Cliffjumper as he smirks

"I just have a crush, im not disabled, I can still do things" Cliffjumper said as he put Miko down and walked out the door.

Later when Miko, Raf and Jack had been dropped off home, it was only Team Prime who was left at the base, Cliffjumper leaned against the wall and waited until Arcee was finished her talk with Ratchet, she was about to walk past him to go down the hall until he finally stood up straight and asked

"Hey Cee, wanna go for a drive? It's a lovely night, I know Jasper Nevada is boring but who knows, it could be beautiful at night" Cliffjumper said in a clear voice showing no fear not like a few hours ago, Arcee vented a sigh and thought for a second

"Sure, lets go" Arcee transformed, so did Cliffjumper, they were about to drive out of the tunnel until Wheeljack walked by with Smokescreen

"Hey Cliffjumper, be sure to have her home before ten, we don't want our little sweetie to be out after curfew" Smokescreen said referring to Arcee as a sneaky teenager, Wheeljack laughed loudly

"I'll be sure to keep this little one out of trouble" Cliffjumper said as he laughed then Arcee revved her engine and drove out before the three mech's could make another comment about her, the mech's were still laughing until Arcee was out of the base, Cliffjumper revved his engine's as a black smoke came out his tail pipe as Cliffjumper's tires screeched against the ground and he sped out of the base.

Cliffjumper left Smokescreen and Wheeljack covered in a light coating of black dust, they turned their heads to look at each other and laughed loudly.

Cliffjumper finally caught up with Arcee who had her holographic driver on, as Cliffjumper drove up beside her

"So partner, how's Jasper at night?" Cliffjumper asked

"Its actually pretty beautiful" Arcee replied mostly referring to the starry sky they were driving under

"It is beautiful…When this wars over I know where im coming for my vacation" Cliffjumper laughed as Arcee chuckled, but they didn't see something had ran across the road, Cliffjumper finally got his focus back and saw a blur in his headlights and he hit the break's as Arcee did the same…

BANG!

Cliffjumper had something smash into his hood, as he finally was able to come to a complete stop he and Arcee stared at what looked like a sleeping dog, with a brown and white coat, it was laying there in their spotlight of Cliffjumper's car, Arcee gasped in disbelieve

"You ran over….a dog?" Arcee said in disappointment, as Cliffjumper was about to swear

"I-I didn't see it!" Cliffjumper said as Arcee looked at the motionless dog as it layed on the road, until and dog started to move again and it starts to whimper with every move it made

"It looks like its leg is broken" Arcee said transforming and gently picking up the dog and holding it gently in her servo's

"Maybe Ratchet can fix him" Cliffjumper said not transforming as his headlight's were focused on Arcee as she was in the middle of the lights

"Good idea" Arcee said opening Cliffjumper's door and gently placing the dog inside

"Arcee?! What are you doing?!" Cliffjumper said as she closed the door

"You dented it, you drive it" Arcee said transforming and going back to base with Cliffjumper not liking the dog that was now drooling! On his seat's! as he repeated to himself

'Eww, eww! Gross organic creature' Cliffjumper thought but just then the dog felt the need to go…

'Oh no…' the thought in his head was too late as the dog took a pee on his seats.

As they got back to base and Arcee transformed and opened Cliffjumper's door to gently hold the limp dog in her servos, but the little dog was strangely happy, waging his tail, licking her hand as Arcee carried to Ratchet's medical berth

"What the frag is-" Ratchet got cut off by Arcee holding up her servo symbolizing for him to shut up

"Just….do all you can for him, he's a cute little dog" Arcee said as she talked to Ratchet on how this happened

Cliffjumper was quietly kicking the wall as Smokescreen and Wheeljack came along but smelt something fowl come from him

"Whoa dude…. Did something die in you're boot" Smokescreen said swaying his servo back and forth trying to thin out the fowl smell

"Na…. A dead dog took a leak in me, well I thought it was dead" Cliffjumper said slumping his shoulders not amused by Smokescreens words

"What a lovely first date with Arcee eh?" Wheeljack said trying to hold back a laugh

"I didn't see that…_thing_ run right in front of my path!" Cliffjumper said leaning against the wall, Arcee finished her talk with Ratchet and walked over to the three mechs

"Hey what are you mechs-" Arcee got cut off as she backed up and said

"Whoa, Cliffjumper-" She got cut off cause Cliffjumper could see what type of comment was about to come out of Arcee

"It's the dog!" Cliffjumper said with a huff as he stood up straight and slumped off to his room, but not before almost losing his cool and punching the wall, he punched the side of a wall and then it shacked as something off a shelf fell off and broke, Ratchet tensed

"CLIFFJUMPER! I NEEDED THAT!" Ratchet snarls as Cliffjumper continues to walk down the hall to his room.

* * *

**I hope you like it. the next one will be out soon :)**


	3. Sunset love

**This one is mostly about Arcee and Cliffjumper, bit's fluffy stuff between them but yeah ^^ hope you like it**

* * *

The next day, Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee picked the kids up after school and they all couldn't wait for the kids to see the now healed stray dog, which thanks to Ratchet, was now happy and his leg was fixed.

Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee drove into the base and they were greeted by the stray dog as Miko and Raf couldn't believe their eyes, they started to play with the dog as Arcee explained why the dog was there, Cliffjumper had finished his mopping around and was finally able to come out of his room after his failed attempt to find out Arcee's true feeling's, he leaned against the wall and watched Arcee from a distance as she watched the kids playing with the fun loving stray.

Arcee was finally finished with their talk and walked over to Cliffjumper

"Hey Cliff, What are you up to?" Arcee asked as it looked like Cliffjumper was looking deep into space

"Huh, oh nothing much, listen, about last night-" Cliffjumper got cut off by Ratchet who was calling Cliffjumper's name

"Cliffjumper, I could use a servo over here, that blasted dog was nibbling at the ground-bridge wires again" Ratchet said looking at some wires that were connected to the ground-bridge

"Um, cant it wait? Like until…never?" Cliffjumper implied wanting to get back to the conversation that he was having with Arcee

"Ok fine" Ratchet said with a huff and getting back to the wires, Cliffjumper smiled and looked at Arcee again until something hit him in the back of the helm

"What the-" Cliffjumper said holding a servo to the place where something blunt hit him

"Hey Cliffjumper, sorry about that" Wheeljack said come over and picking up the ball that hit Cliffjumper in the head

"Na it's ok" Cliffjumper said finally getting back to face Arcee who was waiting for him to talk

"So I wanted to say that…" Suddenly Cliffjumper stopped his words as Arcee flinched

"Cliff? You ok?" Arcee asked getting concerned about her partner

"I feel something wet on my leg…" Cliffjumper flinched, Arcee knew what he meaned as she looked down to see the dog peeing on his leg, she smiled as she blushed at the sight as Cliffjumper stayed still not wanting to scare off the dog or accidentally step on it.

But then some of the pee started to drip down to where the ground-bridge was…and where the wires were still exposed… with one little touch of the liquid, the very powerful wires sparked like lightning as the bolt came crashing over to Cliffjumper as it shocked him.

Bolts of lightning shocked through him as he jittered with the electricity coursing through him, then when the bolt of electricity stopped, Cliffjumper was twitching every seven-second's, he huffed knowing that another one of his plans failed on him yet again thanks to the stupid dog!

The dog looked up at him with cute little eyes, Cliffjumper almost felt like the dog's eyes peering into his soul, it was a little creep for Cliffjumper as he kneeled down and pet the dog on the head

"Run along" Cliffjumper said in a rather calm voice as he gently nudged the dog to leave, as the dog went trotting off

Cliffjumper stood up to look at Arcee again and he slightly blushed

"Sorry" Cliffjumper apologised but there was really nothing to be sorry about

"Well, when you gotta go, you gotta go" Arcee said with a rather cheered up voice as it made Cliffjumper smile and blush lightly

"So Arcee, considering what happened with the dog and everything…and we didn't get to finish our drive, maybe we can go for a drive now? It could be a date" Cliffjumper asked, he was slightly pushing his luck as Arcee looked at him with a loving smile

"Sure, but we better not be bringing more stray organics home" Arcee said as she chuckled as Cliffjumper smiled

"Come on, lets go before Wheeljack and Smokescreen show up" Cliffjumper said transforming and speeding out of the base with Arcee not far behind.

Cliffjumper finally came to a stop at the edge of a canyon cliff as Arcee came up behind him and transformed next to him, they saw the sky becoming a light shade of red and orange, the sun began to set behind the land and it seemed Cliffjumper and Arcee were gonna watch it together…

"So…Its beautiful when sunset happens" Arcee said transforming and sat down and pulling her knees up under her chin, Cliffjumper let his legs hang over the edge of the cliff and they both watched the sun go down, as they both shared the silence, until Cliffjumper spoke

"So…How are things going in you're life?" Cliffjumper said trying to make small talk

"Hmm…Ok I guess" Arcee said still not looking at him as she watched the sun

"You're thinking about _him_ aren't you?" Cliffjumper asked, she knew exactly who he was talking about…Tailgate…

"Yeah…he was a good friend" Arcee said holding her legs close to her frame

"I wish I could have met him" Cliffjumper said, he really did want to meet Tailgate only to know how to make Arcee crack and to show her true emotion's

"I don't think you need to…" Arcee said with a smirk as Cliffjumper had a questionable look on his face, he thought that she would love him to meet Tailgate

"Really? Why?" Cliffjumper asked as Arcee started to blush as she looked over to Cliffjumper

"Cause he was just like you…" Arcee said blushing brightly and she turned her helm back towards the sunset as stars started to appear in the sky above them

"Ah so he had the same guns as these?" Cliffjumper said transforming his servo into his gun and flexing his arm that made Arcee blush

"No not like that" Arcee said with a bit of anger but a smirk on her face showed she isn't that angry

"Admit it, you love these gun's, You always have" Cliffjumper said starting to flex his arm starting to get up in Arcee's face, she chuckled and placed a servo on his arm and pushed it out of her face

"Primus, you have more ego than physically possible" Arcee said with a chuckle as Cliffjumper put his plasma gun away and leaned back and enjoyed the sunset as Arcee was still holding herself in a little ball

"So Cee…Wanna go and run over more strays?" Cliffjumper said with a cheeky smile as Arcee chuckled and gently nudged Cliffjumper's shoulder

"Not unless you want to smell like a water buffalo again" Arcee said giggling as Cliffjumper's jaw dropped at the complement she made to him

"Ah, Im hurt" Cliffjumper said with a sappy smile and placing a servo on his spark-chamber, the smile on his face told Arcee that he was joking, she rolled her optics and went back to watching the sunset again

Cliffjumper was enjoying this time with Arcee, he never knew she could be so fun to hang around, when the sky finally lost it's reddish color, and the sky became a navy blue color with the bright stars shining over everything in Jasper, Arcee finally got up and brushed the dust off herself

"Ok Cliff, we better get going, I missed dropping off Jack so he would be worried" Arcee said as Cliffjumper stood up and brushed the dust off himself too

"Yeah I know, and we should do this more often-" Cliffjumper saw Arcee tilting her helm up towards the starry sky as she gasped and smiled

"Arcee?" Cliffjumper said as Arcee didn't take her optics off what ever she was looking at as she pointed toward the sky, Cliffjumper looked up to see a shooting star go right over them and disappear to where the sun set, it left a beautiful streak across the sky as Cliffjumper said

"Cee, shooting star, make a wish…" Cliffjumper said looking at Arcee as she closed her optics and said her wish in her head as she looked up at Cliffjumper

"Well what you wish for?" Cliffjumper asked

"I already got my wish…" Arcee said blushing brightly as she looked at Cliffjumper, he remember what Miko said about blushing, and it made him blush

"What was it?" Cliffjumper asked

"That you are at my side" Arcee said as Cliffjumper smiled

"Well, I will always be by you're side Cee…No matter what" Cliffjumper said as he felt himself blush again, Arcee smiled lovingly and asked

"What was you're wish?" Arcee asked as Cliffjumper went bright red

"I highly dout that it will come true anyway" Cliffjumper said with a cute little smile and then he slightly looked away

"What was it? Come on I told you mine" Arcee said seeing his bright blush

"That…I could kiss you without you scratching me to death" Cliffjumper said with a dark red blush, almost as red as his paint job, he still couldn't look at Arcee and see what her expression was like

Until he felt something on his lips, something really soft but powerful at the same time! It was Arcee, he couldn't believe it but it felt so real, he wrapped his arms around her waist and gently pulled her in more to deepen the kiss as their chassies pushed up against each other, Arcee closed her optics and so did Cliff, and they stayed there for what felt like forever, until someone screamed anger over Arcee's comm

'Arcee! Where he heck are you!? I need you back at base pronto' Ratchet yelled over the comm as Arcee and Cliffjumper broke the kiss and huffed

What bad timing!

'Cant it wait?' Arcee answered the comm not at all impressed with Ratchet's piss aft attitude

'NO! Decepticon activity and we need backup, Get you and Cliffjumper's afts back to base! Ratchet out' and with that Ratchet ended the comm, Cliffjumper still had a hold of Arcee and he wish he didn't have to let her go

"Leave it up to Ratchet to disturb the peace" Cliffjumper said letting go of Arcee, she gave a little chuckle and that made Cliffjumper feel a sense of warmth inside, Maybe this night wasn't a total loss…

Arcee gave him a light blush and warm smile and transformed and drove back to base with Cliffjumper following close behind…For once one of Cliffjumper's plans actually worked.

* * *

**And things will change with the Decepticon activity, I will have the next one up soon ^^**


	4. Nighty Night

Ok...Im sure im getting worse with my writing...Anyway I just hope you like it

* * *

Once Cliffjumper and Arcee got back to base Ratchet came storming up to the two with a pissed off look on his face plate

"Where have you two been?!" Ratchet asked crossing his arm's over his chest and gave a deathly gaze at the two

"We were out patroling" Arcee said trying to stay calm

"Fine…Come look at this" Ratchet said walking back over to the big screen in the main room as everyone watched the screen too

"Now this is what we discovered" Ratchet said flicking through satellite imagery of a remote place high in the mountains

"This is where we got Decepticon activity-" Ratchet flicked to one imaged that showed nothing but Ratchet when he was younger as he had nerdy glasses on, this images looked like they were taken on Cybertron before the war, Ratchet screamed in fright and horror

"OH PRIMUS!" Ratchet quickly pressed several buttons at lightning speed trying to get the image off the main screen as quickly as possible.

Smokescreen, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Wheeljack threw their heads back and laughed loudly as Smokescreen wipes away a fake tear

"Whoa…who was popular in the Autobot Academy, Ratchet was" Smokescreen said sarcastically as he threw his head back and laughed loudly again

"Go frag you're self!" Ratchet yelled finally getting it back to the images of the luscious mountain, Ratchet had a very bright red faceplate as he tried to get back to the situation at hand

Cliffjumper and Arcee tried not to laugh but it was hardly worth it, they both blushed as Cliffjumper placed a servo over his mouth trying to drown some of the laughter that was escaping from him, Arcee placed her servo's on her hips and leaned to one side as bit on her bottom lip trying not to laugh

"Autobot's, silence" Optimus ordered, they all went quiet within seconds as they looked back to the screen

"Anyway, This is the where we are getting the Decepticon signals" Ratchet said ripping his attention away from the screen and to Team Prime

"Ratchet, lock on to the coordinate and activate the ground-bridge" Prime said as everyone transformed in front of the now powering up Ground-bridge.

The color's swirled around as Prime and everyone else went speeding through, all except for Ratchet who was watching the monitors as he does all the time…But he forgot to watch out for the dog…

* * *

On the mountainous terrain, Team Prime transformed and got out their guns and pointed them at anything that seemed like a threat

"Proceed with caution" Prime said on high alert as was everyone else as they all split up into teams, The moonlight was gleaming through some of the trees in the lower half of the massive mountain they were now scouting on.

Smokescreen was scouting with Cliffjumper and Wheeljack, it was strangely quiet…no birds, no sound what so ever, only the cracking of twigs and leaves under-foot

"So…How was you're date with Arcee, Cliffjumper?" Smokescreen gleaming over at Cliffjumper who blushed at the sweet memory

"First off, it wasn't a date!, second, Im not gonna tell you!" Cliffjumper looking at Smokescreen with a serious glaze

"Oh come on Cliff, Get you're processor together! That was a date!" Wheeljack snarled but the smirk on his face gave it away that he was only playing with Cliffjumper

"Shut it you used aft wipe!" Cliffjumper said trying to change the conversation…Like Smoke and Jackie are gonna let that happen, They both looked at each other and nodded

"Oh hey Arcee" Smokescreen joked waited for Cliffjumper's reaction

"Where?!" Cliffjumper said putting his gun's away and looked around as Smokescreen and Wheeljack both started to laugh, Cliffjumper blushed now knowing it was just a sick joke!

Smokescreen looked at Wheeljack and smirked as he turns on his radio…

'_Cause you're kisses lift me higher  
__Like the sweet song of a choir  
__You light my morning sky with burning love  
__Im just a hunk, a hunk of burning love_'

Smokescreen turned up his radio as he dances crazily, It was almost taunting Cliffjumper as he saw Wheeljack making pelvic trusts in the corner of his optic, Cliffjumper then snapped and charged at Smokescreen tackling him to the ground, it seemed more rough-housing than aggressive, Smokescreen chuckled and Wheeljack joined in on the play-fighting.

* * *

Mean while, Bulkhead was with Prime as they both walked through mountains, soon they started to reach the bottom of the mountain as it became more like a forest, but not a very friendly one, it felt like there was a tension in the air, they shook off the feeling and kept looking for any signs of the Decepticons, Bulkhead then spoke to break the silence

"Prime, it could be a wild goose chase, we have been patroling for hours and nothing" Bulkhead asked as Prime looked at Bulkhead

"You're opinion is noted, I will comm the other's" Prime put his guns away and started to comm the other's

'_Autobot's, report you're position_' Optimus was met with static, he was taken a little surprised but concern soon took over that feeling

'_Ratchet, come in_' Prime was met with static again!, Prime now realized what was happening, Decepticons were blocking the signal and they were watching him and Bulkhead

"Bulkhead, We are being watched, we must find the other's" Optimus said getting out his gun and running back to the spot where they first arrived with Bulkhead following close behind

* * *

Bumblebee and Arcee were patroling together as they remained silent not wanting to give any Decepticons the upper hand until Bumblebee beeped quietly

':_ So, Cee, How's things with you?:'_ Bee asked

"Its been good, thank you for asking Bee, what about you?" Arcee asked Bumblebee

':_ Float like a butterfly sting like a bee:' _Bumblebee used a famous human line, he loved to joke around that was one of a qualities, Arcee rolled her optics and continued on, Bumblebee was following close behind, until something caught Arcee's optic, a small movement behind a tree caught her attention as she walked over to it then the movement dashed off behind bushes and leaves, Arcee was quick to react and chased after what ever was moving, but she didn't realize that Bumblebee wasn't behind her, but she followed the mysterious little movement…

On Cliffjumper, Wheeljack and Smokescreens terms, they were rough-housing and play-fighting, until they heard the sound of a dog barking

"What was that?" Smokescreen asked as they all stayed motionless and waited for the sound to come again, then another dog bark rippled through the woods as a thought stuck all of their minds.

"That cant be that stupid dog you ran over Cliff…can it be?" Wheeljack asked looking over at Cliffjumper who was looking into the dark forest ahead of them, the dog started to yelp and Cliffjumper ran to the little sound with the others behind him.

They finally made it to a open spot on the side of the mountain and hid behind a large rock, they saw mining drones drilling away at the mountain with Megatron standing not far behind with his Dark Star Sabor while some drones tried to catch their now pet stray dog, Cliffjumper's jaw dropped, How did that dog get here?!

"We can just leave that dog there right?" Smokescreen whispered looking at Cliffjumper

"As much as I would love to see the Decepticon's turn that dog into a over cooked spring roll, I can't, Arcee would kill me!" Cliffjumper said as he jumped over the rock and started firing at the drones as Wheeljack and Smokescreen followed, drones started to fall one by one, then Megatron came into the battle, by this time Cliffjumper reached the dog and he held it close to his chassie but he didn't see Megatron pull out his sword and was planing to take one big swipe to cut Cliffjumper in half, Cliffjumper took only one glimpse of the long dark purple streak coming his way, he buckled over to protect the dog that he was now holding close to his chest and he waited for the final blow…

He felt something smash into him with full force and it pushed him out of range of the swords deathly blow, it cut through trees but it didn't hit him, the next thing he knew his back was on the ground and he felt someone on top of him, he opened his optics again to see Arcee laying on top of him, She pushed him out of the way!

"I knew you cared" Cliffjumper whispered looking into Arcee's optics, they shined with beautiful color as the dog managed to get out of Cliffjumper's grip and ran off, then he felt something start to drip on his waist, it was a warm liquid, Arcee's normally bright blue optics were now turning into a light shade of grey, he looked down Arcee's waist to see a massive gash on her stomach, His optics widened in horror as he looked back at Arcee, he saw that the life was fading from her.

With her last about of strength she managed to push herself off Cliffjumper and lay next to him as a pool of energon growing bigger around her, the cut was deep and it went from one side of her stomach to the other, she went limp next to him as Smokescreen and Wheeljack held off the rest of the Decepticon's while Cliffjumper attended to Arcee.

Cliffjumper sat up and looked over Arcee's wound, it was just leaking all over the forest floor, he saw a trickle of energon came out of her mouth and run down her cheek, he gently cupped her face trying to get her to talk or something!

"Arcee?! Come on, stay awake Arcee…Come on Arcee, open you're optics" Cliffjumper got no response only her energon now dripping on his servo, he got in a sitting position and placed Arcee's back on his lap, the wounds was now bleeding heavily as nearly all of her front was covered in her energon, Arcee layed limp on Cliffjumper's lap, Cliffjumper held her close as he felt her energy slip away with every second and he felt her frame growing cold and limp.

Finally she managed to open her optics slightly, Cliffjumper couldn't believe it, he was happy that she was still conscious but her optics were unrecognisable to him, they were a light shade of grey and they flickered on and off

"C…Cliff?" She whimpered as more energon came up along with those words, as much as he wanted her to talk he knew it would be better if she saved her energy and not waste them on words

"Shh, don't worry partner, were gonna get out of this" Cliffjumper went for his comm and tried to call Prime but then him and Bulkhead came barrelling in from the forest and helped hold off the Decepticon's

Arcee now looked like she was in blissful recharge, But Cliffjumper knew that was a bad thing

"Cee…come on, stay with me here" Cliffjumper put a servo over the massive gash and applied pressure but it was hardly working, she gave out a high pitched whimper at the pressure given to her wound, the energon just dripped through his digits, Cliffjumper clenched his fist trying to keep his emotions and feeling's for Arcee hidden and tried to focus on her well being, Cliffjumper commed Ratchet, it came up with static but it was still strong enough to talk through

_'Ratchet! Ambush! Arcee is hurt badly! I need to get her back to base A.S.A.P!'_ Cliffjumper yelled over the heat of battle that was raging behind him

_'Ok, I got you're coordinates, Ground-bridge powering up'_ Cliffjumper looked up to see the ground-bridge not far away.

Cliffjumper looked down at Arcee again seeing nothing but her still frame in his lap, she did make small whimpers and yelps when her pain became to bad but other than that…nothing…

Now the Autobot's were starting to win the fight as the Decepticon's started to make a fast retreat, Megatron growled as he flew back into the night sky back to the Nemesis with the few drones left.

Cliffjumper picked up Arcee, one hand behind her back and her thigh, or better known as bridal style, a drip trail of energon followed him as it leaked from Arcee's wound as he ran over to the ground-bridge followed by Team Prime.

Just then Bumblebee came out of the woods with the dog in his arm's, he was shocked to see Arcee's wound as she layed limp in Cliffjumper's arms.

When Cliffjumper came through the ground-bridge he looked down at Arcee who looked like she was off-line, he just hope that his optics deserved him.

"By the All Spark…" Ratchet saw Cliffjumper's front was covered in Arcee's energon as Arcee layed in his arms

"Medical Bay, NOW!" Ratchet ordered as he shot into the Medical Bay with Cliffjumper not far behind…

* * *

A/N: Yeah...I'll have the next one up soon and dont worry...I have surprises in store for both Cliffjumper and Arcee, I hope you liked this one.  
**Song: Elvis Presley- Burning Love**


	5. Are you freakin kidding me!

A/N: This story doesnt have much of Cee x Cliff, but it does have a new char come on the scene :) Moohahaha, this char will give u chills... I hope you like it

* * *

Cliffjumper gently eased Arcee's now cold, limp body on the berth as Ratchet started to set up her vitals, Cliffjumper stood by her side looking at her wound on her stomach, it stretched from one side to the other and it was deep!, he would have stayed there for a life time waiting for her to wake up again but then came the bossy medic

"Cliff, im sorry to say this but…GET OUT!" Ratchet pointed towards the door as Cliffjumper became torn, He didn't want to leave his partners side, but he knew it was for the best, he had to leave his now dieing partners side as he looked at Ratchet and said with dread in his voice

"Please…she mean's everything to me" Cliffjumper said looking down at his partner now on life support

"Cliff…I will do everything possible, I promise" Ratchet said trying to calm Cliffjumper's nerves as he placed a comforting servo on his shoulder, Cliffjumper didn't feel any relief at all then Ratchet gripped tightly on Cliffjumper's shoulder and yanked him out the door as he shut the door leaving Cliffjumper on the outside as Ratchet remained in the Medical Bay.

* * *

Cliffjumper walked into the main room to see everyone staring at him blankly, but their optics showed sorrow, Cliffjumper ignored this and walked over to the wall and slumped down until he hit the ground as he sat down, his servo's clenched at his head as he fell silent.

Jack was on the couch and he was trying to keep his emotion's for his guardian in check, Jack had always been a good friend to Arcee, and he was one of the only being's who got to get past her defensive wall's she had, Jack walked over to Cliffjumper as the other's talked quietly.

Jack got to Cliff's side but he didn't even lift his head to look at him

"Cliff?" Jack asked placing a hand on his now tense metal, Jack sat next to Cliffjumper and tried to get him to talk back to Jack

"Listen…Arcee's a tough cookie, she's gonna survive" Jack said trying to calm Cliffjumper down.

It was so weird seeing Cliffjumper, the normally care-free, layed back mech, broken into so many pieces, Jack knew that his processor is going over-drive, even though Cliff was silent Jack could see it clear as day

"You should know that Cee is not that easy to take down, Cliff she's gonna live" Jack said, now Jacks words were starting to take affect on Cliff's processor as he slowly tilted his head to look at Jack who was smiling at him

"You're right, She's been through worse, She's gonna get off care free" Cliffjumper said with a rather cheerful voice as he looked at Jack.

Miko and Raf came up to the two and the children tried to take the burden off Cliffjumper's mind, Just then sensors came flashing on as the elevator door's opened to see Agent Fowler come walking in, he walked up to the railing and rested his arm's on it as he looked at the silent team

"How is she?" Agent Fowler asked looking at them all as none of them answered until Optimus walked over

"Unknown, Ratchet has Arcee set up on life support and will continue to monitor her condition through out the night" Optimus didn't know much about her condition too as he informed Fowler about what he knew.

Just then Ratchet came down the hall and walked into the Main Room as everyone looked at him with pleading optics, begging him not to say the fatal words… Ratchet took a deep breath and looked at everyone

"She…will live…" Those words…those three words brought so much joy to Team Prime as they cheered, Bulkhead and Wheeljack playfully hugged each other as Smokescreen and Bumblebee picked up the kids and cheered with them.

Ratchet felt rather proud he could bring such good news to the team as he chuckled but he didn't know Cliffjumper was getting ready to pounce him.

Cliffjumper pounced and tackled Ratchet to the ground with joy filled optics

"Cliff…Get off!" Ratchet said through a puff of breath until Smokescreen, Wheeljack and Bulkhead saw the little rough housing and just had to join in

"Dog pile!" Smokescreen said before he jumped him so with Bulkhead and Wheeljack, Bumblebee beeped a chuckle as he walked over to the kids and picked them up and placed them on the platform.

But whats a dog pile…without the dog, the dog came trotting by the mech's and jumped up and climbed on their back to the top, they all remained still not wanting to crush the dog in their rough housing, as the dog finally reached the top he sat down.

"Oh great! Now im never gonna get up at this rate!" Ratchet grumbled beneath the pile of mech's, they all remained still as the dog waged his tail while he still wouldn't move until the main screen started to flash warning.

Ratchet pushed off the dog pile as the dog hopped off, Ratchet rushed over to the main screen

"What is it?" Cliffjumper asked with a slight moan not wanting something to break this moment of joy

"A ship has entered earth's atmosphere" Ratchet didn't even move his head away from the screen

"Autobot or Decepticon?" Smokescreen said starting to get pumped and wanting to stretch his legs and kick some tailpipe

"Not sure, Should we check it out?" Ratchet turned to Optimus who was thinking about his option

"Ratchet, activate the ground-bridge, Smokescreen, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Cliffjumper, we will investigate" Optimus said turning to the four mech's as they nodded and got ready to kick some Con's aft!…if there were any con's it maybe Autobot.

* * *

Optimus, Smokescreen, Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Cliffjumper came through the round-bridge and were met with a soggy bog

"Proceed with caution and locate the fallen ship" Prime walked through the soggy bog with the other's not far behind, but Cliff seemed distracted, Smokescreen tilted his head and asked

"Yo, Cliff, you seem a little…distracted" Smokescreen said still having his guns out and still a little watchful as Cliffjumper franticly looked around him in the willow trees that added a scene of spooky-ness in the air as mist surrounded them as they trudged on

"Im just making sure Flea Bag didn't follow us" Cliffjumper said glimpsing over at Smokescreen who was chuckling

"Ya whatever" Smokescreen smirked knowing Cliffjumper didn't know who was following him.

Great! Hes up to his old tricks…

Cliffjumper wasn't looking behind him until he felt a servo be placed on his shoulder, Cliffs optics widened as he slowly turned his head to try and see the servo's owner

Cliffjumper saw a monster covered in what looked like seaweed, the monster groaned as Cliffjumper screamed his pistons off

The monster started to laugh which made Cliffjumper shut his screaming as the monster takes off his seaweed head to see Bumblebee laughing away, Cliffjumper blushed knowing he screamed like a girl in front of Bee and Smoke, they both laughed loudly which broke the silence of the creepy bog

"You should have seen you're face!" Smokescreen said hunching over and trying to catch his breath through laughter

"Shut it!" Cliffjumper said as Prime and Bulkhead stopped and waited for the laughing mech's

_'Wait until they get a real scare'_ Bulkhead thought, he knew when they found the crash, wither its Con or not, it will still be creepy.

They finally found a big ditch in the bog where they found the ship, they all slowly approached the ship and Optimus could see clearly that it was a Autobot's ship

"This ship is Autobot origin, but we still need to know who is inside" Prime lifted his gun to make sure if anything came out of the small ship that he would be ready, then the ship slowly opened to reveal its captain, the Autobot's became tense with the passing moment's until their optics widened is disbelief

"Oh scrap…" Cliffjumper said with a slumped voice as he dropped his weapons

"Ello fellow Autobot's, how's it been?" The voice asked

"But…you're dead! Arcee said so!" Bulkhead said dropping his weapon as the voice chuckles

"Its gonna take a lot more than some bug to kill me" the mech stepped forward

"So…Hows my partner?" The mech stepped forward enough to confirm their suspicion's

"How's it been…Tailgate?" Cliffjumper asked with a frown on his face as he tried to be friendly…


	6. Guess whose here

A/N: Okay, to tell you the truth, this is not my best work. Iv been busy with my other stories and what-not, so sorry if this chapter doesnt seems quiet exciting ^^'

* * *

Tailgate chuckled knowing that Cliffjumper wasn't too happy to see him, Tailgate loved to irritate the annoyed bot's

"Aww, whats wrong bro? Don't be so upset, so taken care of my partner for me?" Tailgate now knew this was getting on Cliffjumper's nerves

Cybertronians are very territorial over their partner's but Tailgate knew if Cliffjumper was anything like normal mechs, he knew Cliffjumper had feelings for Arcee, and Tailgate was gonna make this fun for himself

"Why do you want to know?" Cliffjumper asked in a displeased voice

Optimus knew this was going to end in a fistfight so he decided to interrupt

"Tailgate, we were informed you were offline" Optimus said, even Prime didn't know how this was possible, Optimus put his weapons away and looked down at Tailgate, Tailgate saluted and lowered his arm, he was now getting is attention away from the displeased mech, Cliffjumper

"I was offline, but I woke up in the same place I died and found myself on the floor, I was horrified to find Arcee or even Airachnid wasn't there, so I managed to find ship, that I prey tell I fixed myself and I just went bouncing from dirt ball to dirt ball…but I have to say that I will be staying on this one for a while" Tailgate glared over at Cliffjumper with a smirk on his face, Cliffjumper had a sense of anger come across him when Tailgate looked at him

"So…is my partner on this planet as well?" Tailgate asked looking at Prime, as he knew whom he was talking about until Cliffjumper butted in

"Uh you mean _MY_ partner Tailgate" Cliffjumper said with a slight growl warning Tailgate to watch his words, Tailgate smirked

"Of course, please excuse my wording" Tailgate did a mock bow to Cliffjumper as Cliffjumper growled, he felt like Primus must have hated him cause the moment he had Arcee under his wing, Tailgate comes along, _'What did I ever do to you, Primus?' _Cliffjumper thought

"Uh…now that we know it's a Autobot, should we take him back to base, Prime?" Bulkhead asked as Prime took a moment to think

"Tailgate must be closely monitored but he is allowed to come back to base" Prime said as Bee, Bulkhead and Smokescreen looked over at Cliffjumper who's bottom jaw dropped

"I knew it, I knew where this was heading" Cliffjumper paced back and forth, his concern was that Arcee may go back to Tailgate, and he couldn't have that, as they started to head back to the location of where they arrived.

* * *

Cliffjumper was walking alone until felt a comforting servo on his shoulder

"Dude, Tailgate's got nothing on you, don't worry" Bulkhead said, he tried to comfort Cliffjumper as he walking up behind him

"Dude…you just got played!" Smokescreen yelled at Cliffjumper as Tailgate and Prime were walking up ahead as Bee and Smokescreen came walking up beside Bulkhead and Cliffjumper

"SHUT IT SMOKE!" Cliffjumper growled, Smokescreen was a little surprised with the sudden out burst, Smokescreen knew that Cliffjumper wasn't happy

"But it seems there's a new alpha on the block" Bulkhead said with a chuckle, Cliffjumper glared up at Bulkhead with a deathly gaze

"That includes you Bulk" Cliffjumper said using his nickname, Bee started to laugh with beeps

"You too Bee!" Cliffjumper growled as he walks ahead of the three mech's and into the now waiting ground-bridge as Prime and Tailgate had already stepped through.

* * *

Back at base, Tailgate took a look around

"Nice little pad you got here" Tailgate was impressed with the base then he looked over at the platform and saw Jack, Miko and Raf

"So…those are human's? Interesting" Tailgate walked up to the platform to take a better look at the human's

"This is Arcee's partner?" Miko asked then a voice rang out

"EX! Ex ex ex" Cliffjumper repeated with a growl to make sure that Miko got the idea, cause knowing Miko she will ignore it, he walked down the hall to the medical bay while everyone got to talk with Tailgate

"So Tailgate, how are you still alive? Whats you're story?" Jack asked sitting down on the couch with Miko and Raf sitting next to him as everyone waits to hear his story

"Im willing to bet Arcee told you her side of the story so this is mine, Once I felt Airachnid's claw hit my, I fell into stasis, when I woke up I was staring at the ground, I looked up and the place where they held me and Arcee, was just dark, I flicked on the lights and I was all alone, I don't know how I cam back online but I know that im not a ghost…am I?" Tailgate asked tapping his chest and legs to make sure he wasn't a ghost

"Can you feel this?" Wheeljack asked before he threw the Cybertronian basketball at his head, Tailgate yelped and put his servo on his head

"Yes! Im not a ghost!" Tailgate yelped as rubbed his head

"Hey, Where's Arcee?" Tailgate asked as they all look at each other wondering if they should answer his question, until Optimus stepped in

"Arcee got badly wounded not long ago and she's in intense care at the moment" Optimus said as the news pulled at Tailgates spark

"Is she okay?" Tailgate asked wondering if he wanted to hear the answer

"Why don't you go see for you're self?" Optimus said stepping aside to reveal the hall, the same hall Cliffjumper walked down, Tailgate smiled and walked down the hall.

* * *

Cliffjumper opened the door to the medical bay as Arcee was finally conscious, she was laying still on the berth and just relaxing.

"Hi Cliff" Arcee said as a soft smile came across her face

"Sleepin beauty is awake" Cliffjumper said with a soft chuckle as he stood by Arcee's berth side

"How did you know where I was?" Cliffjumper said, he was referring back to the incident with Megatron.

The memory gave Arcee shivers down her spine as she tried to remember

"I followed a movement in the bushes and then I heard a bark-" Arcee suddenly stopped her sentence and Cliffjumper rolled his optics in disapproval

"That stupid dog!" both of them said in unison

Arcee grunted and groaned as her bandaged stomach started to ache, she started to curl up on herself, Cliffjumper knew she was in pain but what could he do? Until and a idea struck him

Cliffjumper gently placed a servo on her shoulder as she looked up at him, his servo gently pushed her back down on her berth and then his servo drifted gently down to her stomach.

He then gently started to massage her stomach to help ease the pain, Arcee vented a heavy as she layed back down as Cliffjumper's digits made sure not to go over the actual cut itself but just on the sides.

Arcee closed her optics as the massage started to work wonders for the pain, Cliffjumper smiled seeing that he was starting to ease Arcee's pain, he just stood there and gently massaged her stomach

"Thanks Cliff" Arcee said as she felt herself relaxing

"No problemo, I needed to find a way to say thanks for saving my life" Cliffjumper said with a genuine smile, she gave a small chuckle as he continued to sooth the pain.

Just then some knocking came on the door as Cliffjumper and Arcee became startled

"Ello? Anyone in there?" A voice said on the other side of the door. Cliffjumper bit down on his bottom lip knowing it was Tailgate, Arcee tilted her head in confusion, she knew that voice from somewhere but she couldn't put her finger on it

"Cliff? Whose that?" Arcee asked as she slowly sat up as Cliffjumper ran over to the door and desperately tried to keep it shut as he placed himself against the door and spreads out his arms trying to keep Tailgate from entering

"Yo! Cliff, I know you're doing this! Let me in! Frag you!" Tailgate yelled smashing his fist against the door

"Cliffjumper, who is that?" Arcee asked as she slowly started to hop off the berth

"No Arcee, lay back down, its just Smokescreen wanting to show you something, you don't wanna know what it is" Cliffjumper said trying to convince Arcee that its Smokescreen

"Dude, its me Tail-" Before Tailgate could finish saying his name Cliffjumper started to yell some nonsense to try and drown out his name

"AHHH! WE DON'T WANNA HEAR IT SMOKESCREEN!" Cliffjumper said with a weak smile and a nervous chuckle

"What the frag in wrong with you?! I said my name is TAILGATE!" and with that Tailgate used all his force and size to smash down the door to the medical bay, Cliffjumper got pushed down flat on the ground and face planted on the ground as Tailgate looked around and finally gazed at Arcee whose expression was…completely amazed…

Her optics were widened in amazement, with her bottom jaw dropped, leaving her mouth agape.

"Cee?" Cliffjumper asked if she was okay, cause she hadn't moved one bit.

Just then she started to tilt backwards and then

_SMASH!_

Arcee fell backwards and collapsed on the ground.

* * *

A/N: Yup...Cliff hanger i know...I hope to have the next one up soon =)  
Until the next Cliff x Cee fanfiction =)


	7. Hook, line and JERK!

Credit for the dog's new name goes rightfully to **Vampiregurl12, **Thank you alot for the name :D It made it much more better than to say DOG all the time.  
Hope you enjoy it :D

* * *

Later that day, Arcee was resting, but mostly her processor was flicking over to wonder how Tailgate survived, and just randomly popped up in the Medical Bay! The dog, that the kids now named 'Tech' was helping Arcee by giving her some compony.

Cliffjumper was also trying to come to terms with it as well, while also trying to keep Tailgate away from Arcee while trying to do his duties, it was rather stressful.

It was actually normal for mech's to act in such a defensive way, Cybertronians are territorial over their partners.

Tailgate felt proud in himself for trying to mess with Cliffjumper's processor, and it was working quiet well, as he checked his blue and white flame paint-job, as the he sharpened the two horns on his head. Tailgate's frame shape looked exactly like Cliffjumper's, but there personalities were very different.

Tailgate was more up tight, and stuck up in himself, and was more like a mix of Ratchet and Optimus.

Proud, A leader, but stuck up, grouchy, and just a plain old pain in the aft.

Cliffjumper was more hung back, and calm and fun, and wasn't stuck up at all, but he can be too stupid at times that life and death comes into the situation.

Cliffjumper was walking down the hall with Miko in his servo, as he tried to get a girls-point-of-view on this type of situation, while the other Autobot's were out on recon, and weren't around to hear anything.

"Well…you're stuck." Well…that was helpful.

Cliffjumper grumbled, as he continued to walk along the dark halls that were poorly lit, as Miko sat comfortably in his servo.

"Miko, give me real information on what to do!" Cliffjumper was now getting serious as he narrowed his optics slightly

"Alright…well just make sure that Tailgate doesn't spend too much time with her, and for now, you really have to start flirting with her, so she knows she isn't getting mixed signals" Miko stated, as she looked up at Cliffjumper, as her eyes showed that she didn't know what to do either, so he really was going to take a shot in the dark.

* * *

Later, Cliffjumper was walking through the halls alone while the kids were at school, then suddenly he felt a digit tap him on the shoulder, as he turned around and was face to face with Tailgate, as Tailgate had a sneer over his face, as he suddenly pushed Cliffjumper to the ground

"What the heck, Tailgate?!" Cliffjumper quickly jumped to his feet, and growled at Tailgate, as the two unknowingly started to circle each other, in a defensive manner

"What is you're problem?!" Cliffjumper jeered

"Whats my problem? What's you're problem!" Tailgate suddenly smashed into Cliffjumper, as they locked arms, and tried to push each other back, as it created sparks under foot, as they scrapped the ground, desperately trying to push the other back.

It was horrifying to see Cliffjumper so…aggressive, and dangerous.

But it was completely natural for mechs to act this defensive, it is still shown today in modern animals.

"Cliffjumper? Tailgate?" Suddenly the mechs optics widened as the look over and only a few feet away was Arcee standing there, with her servo on the bandages on her waist, as her optics were slightly widened, mixed with curiosity and fright.

"What are you two doing?" Arcee asked, with a slight tremble in her voice, Tailgate and Cliffjumper remained still, as they were still in the arm lock, then they suddenly let go of each other, and tried to act innocent

"Uhh, nothing, just messin about, Cee" Tailgate chuckled, as he put Cliffjumper's head into a arm lock, and gave Cliff and noogie on the head, Cliffjumper grumbled for a few seconds but put on a goofy smile to try and convince Arcee that it was true

"…Alright, well im going to go get Jack from school, you wanna come Cliff?" Arcee asked, as Cliffjumper smiled, and pulled himself out of Tailgates grip

"Sure Cee" Cliffjumper smirked at Tailgate, as he only sneered in response, as Arcee took off the bandages on her waist, as the two mechs could only see a massive welding mark on her stomach

"I can buff that out later, come on" Arcee transformed, and sped out of the tunnel like a bullet, as Cliffjumper smiled and transformed, darting out of the base, hot on Arcee's trail.

Once Cliffjumper caught up with Arcee, he sighed in relief, he just felt…calm.

"So Cliff, whats been happening in the field while I've been out of action?" Arcee asked, putting on her holographic driver, as they became closer to town

"Ha! There isn't no action on the field if you aren't there Cee" Cliffjumper swerved to the side close to Arcee, and gently tapped the side of her in his vehicle mode

"Haha, but seriously, I've been missing the outdoors, and Ratchet keeps grumbling about how I should watch out next time, and that's when I just turn out, and just ignore him" Arcee chuckled, as Cliffjumper laughed, then he started to giggle like a little femme sparkling

"Cliff? You alright?" Arcee asked

"N-n-nah! Something's tickling me!" Cliffjumper laughed and rolled down his tinted windows for Arcee to see the dog 'Tech' running about inside Cliffjumper, all over his seats and making Cliffjumper laugh and giggle at the ticklish touch

"Cliff, Tech managed to sneak inside of you" Arcee giggled, as Cliffjumper laughed and started to swerve side to side on the road, then suddenly Cliffjumper hit into Arcee, as the two went flying off the road, and down a ditch, as their falling bodies caused a rise of dust.

Both of them transformed and rolled down the ditch, as Cliffjumper grabbed a hold of Tech and held him close to his chest, making sure that Tech didn't get hurt.

Suddenly Cliffjumper hit the bottom of the ditch, as he landed on his front, as he felt water, like a small stream drip under him, but he landed on something, as Tech once again slipped out of Cliffjumper's grip, as Cliffjumper could hear Tech run off barking.

Cliffjumper's optics were still closed, but he slowly started to open them too see he was face to face with Arcee, as Arcee was laying in the stream with Cliffjumper pinning her down, keeping her in the stream, as the water seeped between her armor.

Cliffjumper blushed and swallowed hard, as he puts on a goofy grin which made Arcee giggle, as she didn't seem to mind being in the water, even though it was drenching her

"That. Darn. Dog." Cliffjumper grumbled as he looked up trying to see Tech, but Arcee placed both her servos on his cheeks and made him lock optics with her once again

"I don't think Tech is _that_ bad" Arcee smiled sweetly, which sent Cliffjumper's spark racing, as his cheeks heated up

"Cliff, we still need to pick up the kids" Arcee said, gently tapping on Cliffjumper's chest, silently telling him to get up, as he quickly obeyed, not wanting to upset Arcee in any way

Arcee was soaking wet, as Cliffjumper was only partly wet, thanks for Arcee's body keeping most of him out of the water

Arcee quickly transformed and zipped out of the water and up the ditch walls, as Cliffjumper quickly hunted down Tech and then transformed with Tech inside, and safe, as he zipped up the hill and followed Arcee into town.

Outside of school, Jack, Miko and Raf finally came out, to see Cliffjumper and Arcee in their vehicle forms.

"Cliff, where's Bulk and Bee?" Miko said hoping inside along with Raf

"What? Im not a good enough of a guardian?" Cliffjumper chuckled, as the dog suddenly jumped from the back seat to the front, and onto Raf's lap, as it curled up and fell asleep.

"Arcee, you're soaking wet!" Jack exclaimed

"Why are you so freaking wet?!" Jack asked, slightly curious but wanting answers more than ever

"Because."

"Because why?" Jack repeated himself

"Because. That's my answer, deal with it." Arcee grumbled, as Jack sighed and throwed the conversation over his shoulder.

Cliffjumper was smirking on the inside, as he _craved _Arcee's snappy behaviour.

When they finally got back to base, so did all the Autobots

"Smoky mech!" Cliffjumper walked in the base towards the incoming Autobot's coming through the ground-bridge as Cliff had his arms wide open, asking for a hug from the Autobot Smokescreen

"Yo bud!" Both of them bro hugged, and then Wheeljack and Bumblebee started to play-fight and soon all the young mechs joined while Ratchet just scoffed and went back to work along with Optimus.

Tailgate was strangely quiet, as he leaned up against the door frame on the other side of the room.

"I'll get you Cliffjumper…cross my spark." Tailgate grumbled to himself, as he walked out of the room and down the dimly lite hallway.

All the mech's could feel some tension in the air, and that made the younger mech's very worried.

Optimus also knew that the mech's were on end, as Arcee didn't seem to notice, maybe it was her cocky attitude or she just ignored it?

Optimus knew it was only a matter of time before someone snapped…


	8. How unplesent Airachnid can be

Later that night, Arcee was laying comfortably on her berth, as she seemed to be in a deep, silent recharge, but infact she was still awake.

When she heard her berth room door open, she turned her head and body around to see who the bot was that opened her room door at this time of night.

Tailgate.

"Hey Cee" Tailgate whispered, not wanting to wake everyone else up, and he silently shut Arcee's berth room door

"Hey TG" Arcee whispered back, using her left arm for support so she could arch her body up right. Of course she made a nickname for her partners, Tailgate; TG. Cliffjumper; CJ. Jack; …Jack.

"Cee, I wanted to know if you wanted to go out to…tie up loss end's" Tailgate smirked, as he kneeled down so he was optic levels with Arcee who was still laying on the berth.

"…Excuse me?" Arcee questioned, as she tilted her head slightly.

"I think we both need to pay back a certain _bug _for all the pain they caused us" Once Tailgate said "bug", Arcee knew exactly who he was talking about.

Airachnid…

Arcee suddenly became wide-awake at just the thought of that horrid Cybertronian, as she rubbed her optics as they starts to flick on brighter, as she nodded.

* * *

Later that night, the time struck 11:37.

Tailgate and Arcee were in the woods, the last place they heard of Airachnid in action in the woods.

"So, how have you been 'Cee?" Tailgate smiled, moving silently through the woods following behind Arcee

"Eh, a lots happened since you've been gone" Arcee admitted, Tailgate seemed slightly at ease by this

"So…Found a new partner, wasn't I enough for you?" Tailgates teasing smirk told Arcee he was only playing

"Lets just keep searching and hope something comes up-!" Arcee was cut off when she heard a small crack of a branch, not far away from their location, as she pulled her gun in that location

"What is it?" Tailgate also pulled his guns out, but not knowing where to properly point the barrel of the gun.

"I heard something…" Arcee whispered.

Silence…

Until they heard a quiet _woof!_

"You cant be serious!" Arcee dropped her guns, with a disapproving face on, as Tailgate dropped his weapon too

"What was that?" Tailgate wondered, suddenly they saw a small shape of a dog come out from behind the tree, as it barked again

"TECH!" Arcee growled, breaking the silence of the creepy, misty woods.

Tech came running to them and stopped by their feet, waging his tail and panting

"Earthling's are always so annoying, How do you put up with them?!" Tailgate huffed staring at Arcee

"There are some good ones…" Arcee continued to scout on with Tailgate hot on her heels

"So…Have you heard the music on this planet? It's rocking!" Suddenly Tailgate silently turned on his radio

_'I saw when you arrived looking like a supermodel_

_You're aft from the side looks like coke bottle_

_I love the way you ride, put that thing of full throttle_

_So g-g-g-g-get up on the saddle'_

Tailgate smirked  
_'Smooth move' _He thought to himself, as his bewitching smirk only grew bigger as Arcee stopped in her tracks and glared back at him over her shoulder with a expression that said _'What the heck?!'_

"Uhh, Alright then?" Arcee dismissed the weird event and looks forward and continued on her way.

Soon the two came to a deep cave, the edges look freshly dug up

"Airachnid's handy work …" Arcee grumbled, as she took a quick glance of the cave before she started to head into the darkness, with Tailgate close behind with Tech trotting behind them happily with not a care in the world

Soon they came to a small opening in the cave as it seemed to be opened up, but what sent chills down Tailgate and Arcee's spine's is the eerily silence, they could no longer hear the howls and moan's of the night-creatures, just stone. Cold. Silence.

The bitter cold breeze in the caves froze their armor

"Well well, what do we have here? Tailgate? I thought I finished him, oh well, at least I get another go at killing Arcee inside" A voice suddenly spoke from the shadows momentarily frightening the two Autobots and sending their blasters up into the air in high alert, then spotting a large spider like creature make itself from the roof tops of the caves down to the floor as Airachnid's hot pink optics glared over the two bots

"Mind telling us which rock you crawled out from under?" Tailgate asked, still holding his blasters up at her

"How dare you suggest Im just a lowly bug!" Airachnid growled, even though she was eerily similar to a spider

"I'd take it as a compliment" Arcee butted in, smirking

"ENOUGH!" Airachnid roared which echoed through the caves, as Airachnid powered up her blasters shooting and dodging shots though out the night.

* * *

Back at the Autobot base, Ratchet slowly awoke from recharge and as usual… he yelled at everyone else to get their afts out of berth

"Rise and shine!" Ratchet yelled from down the hall, even Optimus had to agree with the team, Ratchet is like a morning rooster! Annoying and loud, Smokescreen was especially hesitant to get moving as he buried his face into his berth, trying to ignore Ratchets calls until his door opened.

"WAKE UP!" Ratchet snarled, as Smokescreen groaned in disagreement

"Just a few more decades mom" Considering Smokescreen used the term 'Mom' ticked off Ratchet.

He stormed over to Smokescreens berth-side, hooked his digits under Smokescreens arm and flipped him, sending him rolling off to the other side of the berth and he fell with a 'bang!'

Smokescreen quickly raised up once again as he brushed off the dust

"You have serious problems" Smokescreen grumbled as he rubbed the back of his neck as walking out of his room with Ratchet and into the main room

Cliffjumper began to question where Arcee was

"Yo, Smokey, Bee-boy" Cliffjumper used his own nicknames he gave them

"Where is Arcee?" Cliffjumper questioned

"Does it look like I have her in my pocket or something?" Smokescreen asked sarcastically

"No, seriously, Arcee is usually the first of us to come out here" Cliffjumper stated. Now he was becoming curious as to where Arcee's where-about.

"Hey… Cliff… You're gonna love this." Ratchet stated sarcastically looking at the monitor

"What is it this time?" Cliffjumper grumbled, whirling around to see Tailgate and Arcee on the security cameras and leaving through the ground-bridge at night

"What the fuu-!" Cliffjumper cut himself off in the word of the human swear word. Smokescreen and Wheeljack chuckled, as Smokescreen had his arms crossed over his chest tightly

"Down boy!" Wheeljack laughed as he referred Cliffjumper to an angry pit bull, which Cliffjumper couldn't find any other meanings to describe how he felt at the current moment

"You, sir have been rejected." Smokescreen smirked, getting well over Cliffjumper's nerves, as Cliffjumper whipped around and suddenly formed his servo into a fist…

_Smash!_

Cliffjumper nailed Smokescreen in the face as Smokescreen grunted and collapsed to the ground as Wheeljack whimpered and stepped back

"Cliffjumper! Focus!" Ratchet suddenly hissed as Cliffjumper turned his attention back to the security cameras, Ratchet soon opened up another tab and searched for the entry of the coordinates that were entered last night, soon he found them as he typed them in and the ground-bridge powered up.

"Im going on a Tailgate hunt, I hope I have his horn's mounted above my fireplace." Cliffjumper grumbled, even though he didn't have a fireplace… But it was still nice to dream, as Cliffjumper stormed through the ground-bridge.

* * *

Meanwhile in the cave, Arcee was strapped against the wall with the horribly sticky webbing from Airachnid, with Tailgate also pinned against the wall in the same way

"Tailgate?… Have I ever told you how much I _despise_ you're plan's?" Arcee growled, as Tailgate rolled his optics

"Yeah yeah, im already trying to think of a way out of here don't press me." Tailgate grumbled in return, as Airachnid's clawed Spider leg slowly scrapped against Tailgate's cheek as he growled, tilting his helm away but it did very little use.

"Don't try to hide from me, my little Tailgate…" Airachnid purred sweetly, as Arcee and Tailgate's optics widen slightly

"Pardon, you're royal High-aft?" Tailgate growled, as Airachnid brought her helm close to his.

"Oh don't be such a tease, you know you can't keep away from me." Airachnid smirked, as Tailgate felt like purging his tanks all over her face, as Arcee was split in two. She found the situation purely _hilarious! _But also VERY disgusting.

"HA! Did I blow out you're processor in that fight all of a sudden?" Tailgate tilted his helm, questioning fairly sarcastically.

"Nuh, she's always been like that Tailgate, purely crazy and merciless" Arcee butted in and layed her helm back against the wall.

"You're just jealous of me, Arcee, that I have better look's than you." Airachnid grinned as her clawed servos gently began to rub Tailgates sides as he winced in disgust.

"You should be." Arcee nodded, mostly sarcastic and just _trying_ to be nice. Suddenly Airachnid turned her helm back towards Tailgate and pressed her lips up against his in a hungry kiss, as Tailgate's optic's busted open wide as he felt disgusted! 

"Oh! Ohh eww! Oh Primus, no, that's gross!" Arcee gurgled and felt out of place with Airachnid kissing her partner only a few feet away as she turned her helm away, shivering in horrid displease with the scene, suddenly a bark from behind Airachnid alerted the three as they all turned their gaze towards the entrance of the cave, seeing Cliffjumper with the biggest wolf-grin on his face, and Smokescreen and Wheeljack chuckling and snickering behind him, as Tech stood at Cliffjumper's pedes.

NOW Tailgate felt horribly embarrassed.

"Well well, what do we have here?" Cliffjumper chuckled deeply, liking Airachnid's new way of… _'Torture.'_

Airachnid sneered as Tailgate was silently thanking Primus to send someone to the rescues, Airachnid knew she was clearly outnumbered, as she growled and quickly darted, heading deeper into the caverns as Cliffjumper, Smokescreen, Wheeljack and Tech came over and began to rip off the webbing that kept the two there as they finally released them.

"What were you thinking Arcee?! Did you even stop to think of the end results of this?!" Cliffjumper ranted on as Arcee rolled her optics and smiled

"Yes. The end results were more… affectionate than I imagined, but I think Tailgate has learned his lesson." Arcee turned her gaze towards Tailgate who was wipping saliva off his glossa with his servo, like he was infected, as Arcee and Cliffjumper chuckled.

"Lets get going." Cliffjumper smiled and took Arcee's servo as the two walked out to the waiting ground-bridge outside as Smokescreen and Wheeljack followed, but Tech went beside Tailgate and suddenly lifted his leg and pissed all over Tailgates pede, as Tailgate hissed, making Tech run out of the tunnel with the others.

Tailgate lifted his helm to where they had all left and snarled.

"I will get you Cliffjumper… One day… Mark my words and cross my spark." Tailgate growled and slowly followed behind.

* * *

**Sorry I spent so long on this my chicken-nibblet's. ((Im in a good mood, and I felt like saying that word.))  
I have been writing a story that has been... well... Long. Very. Long.**

**Song ~ Trouble Maker - Taio Cruz.**


End file.
